


Два немолодых господина и их первая совместная ночь (в новом году)

by drunkenbilly



Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenbilly/pseuds/drunkenbilly
Summary: Начало нового года и нового века, шампанское, темная ночь, нелегкий путь до дома, учащенный пульс и немного кризиса среднего возраста.





	Два немолодых господина и их первая совместная ночь (в новом году)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zwei alte Herren und ihre gemeinsame erste Nacht (des Jahres)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635885) by [lugubriouslyours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lugubriouslyours/pseuds/lugubriouslyours). 



> п/п:   
> \- в оригинале шиллер говорит со швабским акцентом (он на самом деле до конца жизни так и не смог от него избавиться), однако я не представляю, как можно адекватно передать особенности его произношения, чтобы он не казался ни элизой дулитл, ни поволжским купцом
> 
> \- в монологе шиллера - слегка измененные фразы из "писем об эстетическом воспитании" в переводе э. радлова

«После полуночи Гете, Шиллер и Шеллинг удалились обратно в кабинет. Мне было позволено находиться в их обществе. На столе стояло несколько бутылок шампанского, и разговор шел очень оживленно. Благодаря северной стойкости я оставался более трезвым, чем мои собеседники, и поэтому заметил, насколько преобразились две столь выдающиеся личности.   
Гете был чрезвычайно весел, даже бесцеремонен, в то время как Шиллер, становившийся все серьезнее, окунулся в нравоучительные рассуждения об эстетике, и ему совсем не мешало, когда Гете пытался сбить его с толку каким-нибудь остроумным замечанием.»

\- Генрих Штефенс о новогодней ночи с 1800 на 1801 год.

***  
— Стало быть, когда господствует побуждение к форме и чистый объект действует в нас, тогда дано наибольшее распространение бытия. Тогда исчезают все ограничения! — подкрепив последнюю фразу энергичными ударами ладони по столу, Шиллер прервал речь, чтобы глотнуть шампанского и как бы поразмыслить над дальнейшим. Образовалась короткая пауза. Затем он поднял указательный палец вверх и важно продолжил: — Тогда человек преображается из количественной единицы, каковую из него делает его скудное чувство, в идейную единицу, которая охватывает собой все царство явлений. При этом процессе не мы находимся во времени, а время находится в нас.  
Под конец его голос окончательно осип, и Шиллер выжидающе глянул на притихшую компанию, которая собралась в маленькой комнатке, удалившись от пышных торжеств в честь нового года.  
— Набравшийся поэт пересочинил свое же сочинение и говорит что, — произнес Гете серьезно и глубокомысленно, будто изрекал особенно сложный философский вопрос.  
— Что? — недоуменно спросил Шиллер.  
В ответ раздался взрыв хохота. Неужели Шиллер верил, что все сказанное пришло ему на ум впервые? Гете столь часто читал отрывки его «Писем», что знал содержание почти наизусть.  
Вид у Шиллера был премилый: нетерпеливо сорвав с лица праздничную маску, тот так и остался с растрепанными волосами, и теперь, раскрасневшийся от алкоголя и воодушевления, упрямо поджавший губы, метал злобные взгляды из-под нахмуренных бровей. Гете протянул руку и успокаивающе похлопал друга по предплечью. Не заметивший этого, Шиллер, упорно игнорируя затихающий смех, продолжил:  
— В любом случае. Мы уже более не индивиды, а род. Нашими устами высказывается суждение всего духовного мира, и в нашем действии представлен выбор всех сердец.  
Однако его уже не слушали: время перевалило за три ночи, все они были изрядно пьяны и не настроены на эстетические учения; один только юный Штефенс понимающе закивал, чтобы не показаться грубым. Благодаря Гете достойные темы для бесед были давно забыты. В данный момент, закончив распекать Гуфеландов за предстоящий переезд в Берлин, они принялись бранить пруссаков и Пруссию в целом. Лишенный внимания слушателей, Шиллер растерянно отхлебывал из бокала. В конце концов Гете не выдержал этой картины, и, пока остальные были заняты разговором, подсел к нему, лукаво улыбнувшись. Шиллер попробовал держаться независимо и не отвечать на улыбку, но проиграл.  
— Вас не задело, правда? — спросил Гете.  
— Правда, — ответил Шиллер, но потом добавил: — Может быть, слегка.  
Гете едва не рассмеялся. Иногда — и в особенности если Шиллер был пьян или взбудоражен или и то, и другое одновременно — его швабский акцент, так до конца и не исчезнувший, прорезался столь бесстыдно, что можно было умереть от восторга.  
— Можно Вас очистить? — поддразнил Гете.  
— Только подумайте, от чего.  
— Предложение принято. Я вернусь к нему позже, — пообещал он нарочито торжественным тоном и протянул Шиллеру ладонь.  
Мгновение тот смотрел на него, приподняв бровь, а затем ударил рукой по руке и крепко стиснул, не выпуская. Молча и серьезно глядели они друг на друга до тех пор, пока выдержка не изменила им. Они рассмеялись. Остаток вечера они провели отдельно ото всех, поглощенные болтовней. Только когда подошедший попрощаться Шеллинг хлопнул Гете по плечу, они вспомнили о времени и решили присоединиться к уходящим.  
Поднявшийся со своего места Шиллер опасно качнулся, и Гете, хотя и сам нетвердо стоял на ногах, поспешил поддержать его, обняв за талию. Вдвоем они пересекли опустевший танцевальный зал, взяли в гардеробе пальто и вышли в морозную ночь.  
Снег, начавший было таять, снова замерз, и лестница замка вся покрылась льдом. Спускаясь, Шиллер подскользнулся и точно упал бы, не подхвати его Гете в последний момент. Снаружи у ворот стояла коляска, и Шеллинг любезно предложил их подвезти. Они отказались. Глупо было ехать там, где идти пять минут, а Шиллер жил не намного дальше. Шеллинг уехал, оставив их наедине под аркой ворот.  
— Первый год нового века теперь позади, — задумчиво произнес Гете, носком сапога собирая снег в маленький сугроб.  
— Аха, — пробормотал Шиллер. — И мы встретили его вместе. Помните? Год назад? Вместе, у Вас дома.  
— Да, — ответил Гете, улыбаясь. — Это было прекрасно.  
Плечом к плечу, они сидели с пуншем у теплой печи и, увлеченные разговором, непременно пропустили бы приход нового века, если бы в полночь не зазвонил колокол и на улице не высыпал празднующий шумный народ.  
Гете бросил взгляд в сторону Шиллера. Верхние пуговицы на рубашке у того были расстегнуты, несмотря на лютый холод.  
— Господи, оденьтесь же нормально!  
Но Шиллер не слышал его, дрожащими руками набивая трубку. А завтра он опять сляжет с болезнью! Он бодрствует по ночам, спит до полудня, не выходит на улицу, а если выходит, то в летнем пальто зимой, без шарфа, без шапки — и еще удивляется, что постоянно болен.  
Шагнув к Шиллеру, Гете плотнее запахнул воротник его пальто и принялся застегивать рубашку. Пальцы кололо от холода, пока он сосредоточенно продевал маленькие, твердые пуговицы в петлицы, — и тем приятнее ощущалось тепло, исходящее от Шиллера. Можно было коснуться его тела, можно было бы погреть руки, прижав их к шее или груди, — но он не подался этим безрассудным мыслям. Шиллер, забывший о трубке, послушно стоял, опустив руки и не дыша. Возясь с воротником, Гете чувствовал его изучающий взгляд.  
— Вот так, — закончив, хрипло произнес он. Но не отпустил поднятого воротника и не двинулся с места. Шиллер тоже не отстранялся и продолжал смотреть. Затем отвел взгляд и медленно опустил голову Гете на плечо.  
— Не хочу домой, — пробормотал он ему в шею.  
— Ну как же, — тихо ответил Гете. — Вы засыпаете стоя.  
Шиллер проворчал что-то неразборчивое.  
— Эм, — на мгновение Гете замешкался. Не так-то просто соображать, когда ты пьяный и уставший и кто-то прижимается к твоему плечу.  
— Можно пойти ко мне, — предложил он наконец.  
Шиллер энергично замотал головой.  
— К Вам? — голова на его плече снова выразила протест. — Так куда же?  
Шиллер медленно отстранился и бросил на него долгий, нечитаемый взгляд.  
— В Ваш летний домик, — спустя целую вечность он.  
Гете приподнял брови.  
— В мой летний...? Вы представляете, как там сейчас холодно? Ну же, давайте просто пойдем ко мне...  
— Нет. В летний дом, — нетерпеливо перебил Шиллер и накрыл ладонями его ледяные руки.  
Гете до сих пор держал его воротник.  
— И что же мы будем там делать? Хотите и дальше читать мне Ваши эстетические письма? — Гете засмеялся, скрывая тревогу. Шиллеру было достаточно скользнуть пальцем чуть ниже, чтобы ощутить, как лихорадочно бьется его пульс.  
— Перестаньте. Я не шучу. Я хочу быть с Вами наедине, — говоря это, Шиллер казался абсолютно серьезным.  
Что все это значило? У Гете было подозрение, что он с одной стороны слишком пьян для происходящего, а с другой стороны — чересчур трезв.  
— У меня нет с собой ключа, — сказал он извиняющимся тоном. Но, столкнувшись со взглядом Шиллера, полном странной необъяснимой мягкости, Гете почти против воли продолжил: — Но я мог бы зайти за ним.  
— Хорошо, — довольно кивнул Шиллер. — И захватите что-нибудь выпить.

В непроглядном мраке они поплелись в сторону летнего домика. Редкие городские огни остались далеко позади; небо затянуло облаками, и тихо плескалась вода в Ильме. Не до конца обратившаяся в лед, она служила им единственным ориентиром. Бутылка красного вина, которую Гете взял из дома, была сразу же откупорена Шиллером. Они пили по очереди прямо из горла. Едва миновала половина пути, как вино закончилось. Вдобавок, их маленькое путешествие осложнялось царившей кругом, всепоглощающей тьмой. Шиллер начал все чаще отставать или вовсе сворачивал куда-то вбок. В конце концов Гете взял его за руку, чтобы не потерять в темноте.   
Пока они молча шли рядом друг с другом, что-то непрерывно вопрошало его: зачем они побрели в эту глушь; что посреди ночи понадобилось им в столь отдаленном месте, как его летний дом; для чего Шиллер хотел быть с ним наедине; откуда взялось его волнение, и почему он ловит каждое легчайшее движение пальцев Шиллера; почему он вообще поддался этому безумию. Однако он отгонял от себя все вопросы: они мешали сосредоточиться на дороге. Не помогало и ударившее в голову вино. И чувство, будто он уже знает ответ, единственный на все вопросы, но боится признать.   
Они уже почти дошли, когда Шиллер вдруг остановился и убрал руку.  
— Что такое? — спросил Гете.   
— Я не могу больше.  
Гете хотел сказать, что идти было всего ничего, что от ворот их отделяло лишь мгновение, но Шиллер вдруг дотронулся до его онемевшего от холода лица. Ледяные пальцы мягко касались его щек, носа, висков, перебирали волосы — убаюканный прикосновениями, Гете не понял, что происходит, когда что-то теплое и нежное накрыло его рот, и только спустя миг осознал: то были губы Шиллера. Земля словно выскользнула у него из-под, и все звуки в мире, студеный воздух, тепло тела, руки в волосах, привкус вина, запах ночи размылись, слившись воедино, — и он ответил на поцелуй. 

Они все таки добрались до домика — не иначе, как чудом: постоянно оступаясь, спотыкаясь, поскальзываясь и прерываясь на неловкие смазанные поцелуи. Гете отыскал ключ, отпер дверь и пропустил Шиллера внутрь. В домике, пахнувшем пылью, было немногим теплее, чем на улице. Не сговариваясь, они на ощупь поднялись по лестнице и прошли в спальню. Там Гете зажег лампу, и комната осветилась тусклым, рассыпчатым светом. Однако его хватило: они словно пробудились ото сна. Странно было снова увидеть друг друга. Гете неуверенно посмотрел на Шиллера, и на миг ему показалось, что тот тоже растерян. Что на самом деле происходило вне этих стен, снаружи в темноте? Оно стало далеким, ненастоящим.   
Зачем они здесь?  
— Прощу прощение, — произнес Гете, чтобы прервать молчание. — У меня, к сожалению, нет...  
— Дров. Да, — кивнул Шиллер. — Все не так уж и скверно.  
— Да, — подтвердил Гете, играя с пуговицами пальто. И несмело продолжил: — Нам надо согреться.  
Он не отрывал взгляда от пола, мечтая провалиться на месте.  
— Да, — тихо, с заминкой ответил Шиллер.  
Осмелившись поднять на него глаза, Гете увидел его робкую улыбку.   
— Не стойте же так далеко, — попросил Шиллер, и Гете послушно встал ближе. Шиллер ласково поймал его за руки и медленно переплел кончики их пальцев. В тишине они стояли и, замерев, смотрели на сплетенные руки. Долгое время никто не произносил ни слова; ни один не сделал ни шага к другому.  
— У Вас, случаем, нет выпить? Можно отвлечься чем-то еще... — спросил Шиллер, нарочито шутливо.   
— Нет, — ответил Гете. — К сожалению, нет.  
Ситуация была невыносима. Расцепив их руки, он вытащил из-под кровати ночной горшок, — что-то получше тогда ему не пришло в голову, — взял со стола свечу, от которой зажигал лампу, и, пробормотав извинение, устремился в сторону маленькой прилежащей комнаты, которую использовал в качестве гардеробной. Шиллер в растерянности пошел следом. Но в дверях Гете остановился, и, повернувшись к нему, попросил:  
— Останьтесь тут.

Как только Гете закрыл между ними дверь и впервые за ночь остался один, он понял, как сильно был пьян. Отставив горшок, он с трудом стащил пальто и при этом неловко ухватился за зеркало. На миг комната закачалась — или же он качался внутри комнаты?  
Наверное, все-таки комната. Обдумывая эту мысль, он потерял счет времени. Затем перед ним снова возникло зеркало. Гете сделал глубокий вдох и пристально вгляделся в свое отражение. Выглядел он отвратительно. Крохотные опухшие глаза грозились вот-вот закрыться, под ними лежали глубокие тени, волосы были всклокочены и седины в них точно стало больше, чем вчера. В тусклом свете морщины, пересекающие его лицо, превратились в совсем уже мерзкие борозды. Когда он успел так постареть? В этом году ему исполнится пятьдесят два, что не многим лучше, чем пятьдесят пять, пятьдесят пять все равно что шестьдесят, разницы между шестьюдесятью и семьюдесятью по сути никакой — а с числом семьдесят неминуемо придет мгновение, когда из живого он станет мертвым.  
Хотелось выпить воды и избавиться от ужасного кислого привкуса. Но в этом доме не имелось воды. Как они могли просто поддаться безрассудной идее прийти сюда, в эту дыру? Посреди ночи, в разгар зимы? Здесь даже негде помыться. Но обошлось бы и без этого, подумал он. Мысль испугала его. Обошлось бы что? Ему давным-давно не пятнадцать. Неужели он всерьез размышляет об этом?   
Гете требовательно воззрился на свое отражение, будто ждал от него решения.   
Они никогда таким не занимались. Сама мысль об этом была неправдоподобной. Или виной всему алкоголь, помутивший рассудок? Чем дольше он думал, тем сильнее запутывался. Они никогда? Вообще ни разу? Поцелуи были и раньше — но не такие. Да и с кем он не целовался? Но между ними поцелуй при встрече и поцелуй на прощание были чуть дольше и теснее положенного. Объятья были чуть крепче. Они постоянно прикасались друг к другу — к волосам, плечам, коленям. Гуляя, они ходили рука об руку; когда же ездили в коляске, не было ничего необычного в том, что один, задремав, опускал голову другому на плечо.   
Разве этого не достаточно? Чего они лишались? Поцелуев под покровом ночи, словно пышущая юностью, влюбленная парочка? Пряток по углам, неведомых большому миру, чтобы там, в темноте бесстыдно отдаваться любви? Все это не столь поэтично, как обыкновенно внушается людям.   
И они до сих пор обращались к друг другу на Вы. Именно на нем лежала ответственность за ту границу, что протянулась между ними. Столько раз он шел с твердым намерением изменить это, но все оставалось по-прежнему. Стоит ли теперь вежливо предложить или сразу, как ни в чем ни бывало, сказать «Ты»? Или по-прежнему обращаться на Вы?  
Гете застонал и прижал руки к вискам. Ужасно болела голова. Надо бы взять себя в руки. Завтра они оба, вероятно, и не вспомнят о произошедшем. Он нахмурился и бросил на отражение укоризненный взгляд. Как можно было и помыслить о таком? Это ведь Шиллер. Он любил Шиллера.

Все пройдет иначе: они должны быть трезвыми, должны запомнить; должны поговорить.   
Кто-то рыгнул. Удивленный, он огляделся. Возможно, это был он сам. Он покачал головой и с досадой отвернулся от своего отражения. Нужно просто пустить все на самотек; посмотреть, что предпримет Шиллер, ведь, конце концов, это его сюда притащили.   
Он выдохнул, разгладил сюртук. Выпрямил воротник и с бьющимся сердцем открыл дверь в спальню. 

Перед кроватью небрежно валялись снятые Шиллером сапоги, пальто, сюртук и жилет. Их владелец лежал поверх одеяла в забавной позе: обхватив согнутые колени и уткнувшись носом в подушку. Он дышал глубоко и размеренно. Осторожно, чтобы скрипом половиц не разбудить спящего, Гете подошел к кровати. Он смотрел на Шиллера — такого невыразимо прекрасного, невыразимо близкого в этот миг. Спокойно поднималась и опускалась его грудная клетка, прядь волос едва уловимо трепетала от сквозняка; под сомкнутыми веками скользили зрачки.   
Они поговорят — обо всем, о них обоих, об обращении на Ты.   
Гете снял сапоги и сюртук, расстегнул пояс брюк и, аккуратно вытащив из-под Шиллера одеяло, потушил свет. Затем лег рядом и укрыл их обоих.


End file.
